Does she deserves to be SAVED?
by unlOv3
Summary: This is about Elena getting betrayed and now she’s back for revenge… Even Zick betrayed her though… But later on she realizes that Zick really didn’t meant that… Now she is force to deliver monsters and tutors from the Barrymore house to hell. E Z


**Hey! Okay… I'ma start another fanfic yeah… Cause my heart is filled with angst :x**

**This is entitled as Does she deserved to be SAVED?  
This is about Elena getting betrayed and now she's back for revenge…  
Even Zick betrayed her though…  
But later on she realizes that Zick really didn't meant that…  
Now she is force to deliver monsters and tutors from the Barrymore house to hell.  
But Elena's emotion will over power her body and kill the …**

**Sorry you have to wait for the ending :P**

**Hehe… Being a cliff hanger rocks :]**

**~unlOv3 **◈

**ENJOY~**

- ◈ Chapter I – Her soul is condemned ◈-

"No please! It hurts!" she begged and stared at her own father.

"No it doesn't sweetie" said her father. Then she ran towards a safe place; her room.

"Please, Christ! Save me... I don't deserve being here. I am very good! Don't you know that? I always go to church every Sunday... Please save me... I ..."

"God! Why are you running away?" the door opened as her father came in... with scary evil eyes.

"LOOK! IF YOU LOST YOUR JOB THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! IT'S ALL YOURS!" she shouted with pain.

"YOU FOOL! YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUSED EVERYTHING!" her father walked towards her.

"NO!" she crept backward.

Somehow, her father inserted a fabric band.  
She tried pushing her father, but her father already over powered her arms. Then he adjusted it.

His father; a doctor. Just stared at her.

"AHHHH!" she screamed. Then his father took a injection that has paralyzing drugs in it. He inject in on the girl who has sweet summer eyes.

She was paralyzed; then she dropped to the ground. Then his father got another fabric band and placed it on the girl's neck.

_'PLEASE NO FATHER!'_ she shouted. But she can barely move her mouth anymore. She blinked. _'Please!'_

Then she finally lost hope. She just stared at her father; killing her.

_'Betrayal... Screaming... Alone... Hatred...'_she thought as she slowly died. _'Hell... I will see you at hell'_ She blinked for the last time-- _'I will be resurrected and I will bring you, your deliverance to hell'_Then she finally closed her eyes. For the last time she smiled then she passed out.

- ◈ ◈-

She slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled a little; thought she was already on heaven. She paused. SHE WAS NOT!

Her cloth somehow, is already a white kimono...

"Glad you woke up dear." his father said. Then she just observed him digging. She look around and saw that their on a forest.

_'Let me go'_ some voice escaped, but then the fabric band on her neck was too tight. Then his father stood up. And fetch a pail of water. He somehow put it in front of the girl.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITH THIS PAIL OF WATER?" asked her father; then she felt herself, shivering. She can't speak so she just stared at him. _'PLEASE GOD!'_

Then her father dragged her by pulling her hair. She was dipped!

"HUH? NOW WHAT DOES IT FEELS!?" his father shouted at her; full of angst. "YOU KILLED YOUR SIBLINGS! AND NOW YOUR MOTHER!?"

_'That's-- that's not true...'_she tried to speak.

"YOU MUTE!" he said and then he dipped her face again; for about a minute.

_'PLEASE!'_she now can barely breathe_. 'I DON'T DESERVE THIS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?'_

Then she raised her head. Then he stared at her.

"PLEASE ENOUGH!" she was finally able to speak.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME!?" his father asked then he tightened the fabric banned.

"Stop! I can... can't br... bre..at..h" she tried to speak and now she cannot breath at all...

Then he dipped her daughter for about another minute. Then he raised her head.

"YOU'RE VERY TOUGH! STILL SURVIVING!?" asked his crazy father. Then her father fetch his shove and smacked it on his daughter. His daughter fell to the ground.

She felt blood drifting down her head. Then his father threw him on the hole he made; like a dying crow... Then his father started to bury her alive; Then a rock hit her eye that caused it to bleed.

_'NO!'_ she shouted... _'Please! Don't bury me!'_' '_I'm alive! I am still'_ she is already losing her breath. Then she had enough of begging. _'GOD YOUR SO UNFAIR! WHY ARE YOU LETTING ME DIE HERE HUH!? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO DO SOMETHING! WELL I WOULD! I PROMISE; I WOULD BE RESURRECTED AND CAUSE DEEP MISERY TO EVERYONE.'_

_'YOU.... MOM.... YOU'RE UNFAIR... DAD.... YOU'RE KILLING ME!? AND VIOLET AND CHARLIE!? YOU ONLY CAUSED ME ALL OF THIS! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE KILLED.'_

_'LAY! I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE MY FRIEND! AND AFTER EVERYTHING; YOU'RE BACKSTABBING ME!? TEDDY; I KNOW YOU HATED ME FROM THE START! BUT MAKING ME LOOK DUMB IN FRONT OF OUR WHOLE CLASS?! DAMN YOU! PATTY AND MATTIE? YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! YOU CAN'T BE LIKE ME! THEN YOU SUDDENLY TOLD MY PARENTS INSANE THINGS!? FORD... SOUP... DAVID... ANNIE?! STABBING ME!? LIES... DARNIT ALL OF YOU! AND ...'_she cursed. Then her tears slowly fell her eyes as she was getting** buried**. She thought of the certain sapphire haired boy she always** liked**... She always wanted to be with him... _'And now even you Zick? I thought you we're my friend. And... Now?'_

River of tears fall on her eyes... _'I will take revenge on all of you and you will feel; what it feels like; to be damned by your own friends... I will bring misery to everyone... I will be condemned to die now... But later... You shall see what hell looks like... I don't care on which side I will end up... As long as you will die...'_ blood covered her eyes as she lost hope of light..._'Everyone will... die...'_

Then it was it. Her time.... TIME TO DIE...

- ◈ ◈-

She woke up... **(Again xD)**

But somehow... On a plain gray place... That has a long river full of Blossoms... She wanted to approach and take a look at it but she felt angst; so she just didn't. She sat and looked around. Then suddenly she heard a voice.

**"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE REVENGE OF EVERYONE?" asked the unfamiliar voice.**

"Yes." She answered without any doubts.

**"What convinces you that you wanted to do such thing?"**

"Well..." she started."Betrayals... Lies... Tears... Alone..." state her angst orbs. Then she closed it "Hatred..." she whispered. Then the creepy flashback started on her mind. "Death... Tch. It's not scary... In fact... This place looks like heaven... Death... Such a good word isn't it?"

"**If that's what you wanted. I can feel you. You we're just used up by the people you call family; and now after everything you've done for them, they betray you."**

"Yes." she answered.

**"Okay."**

She slowly saw her hair color change; as well as her eye color changed either. Her hair turned to black and her eye turned to red; Red hatred; angst.

**"Very well; you will be resurrected as Ereina... Ereina Zuo" said the weird voice. "I will give you task; You have to take someone down every day and deliver them to hell, I will give you twenty-one days to deliver and after your revenge, you can continue your life normally. However your soul will be also condemned to hell"**

"I don't care. Resurrect me now and I will one by one send them to where they belong." she said then her crimson eyes played, "But can I also deliver them two by two or even three?"

"**It is up to you Ereina." It said, "Vengeance. Go and play with your doms."**

"Thank you." She said politely.

"**Another thing; attitude adjustment. Stop being so polite, it irritates you know. Sending humans to hell is a tough job, if your emotions rule your body; you might also cause damage to yourself."**

"Yah, sure whatever. I'll take note of that…" she said with a sight and stared at the clouds. "Am I going to be in this place ever again?"

"**Of course, in deliverance…"**

Then her body slowly fades…

- ◈ ◈-

**First chappie!?**

**DELIVER THE SOUL OF THE CONDEMNED! :D**

**Ereina it's up to ya.**

**GO AND KILL EVERYONE :]**

◈ **unlOv3 **◈


End file.
